As Destiny Strikes
by Fairusa84
Summary: Wedding photographer Bella meets best man Edward at a wedding she's covering. Infected by the romantic feelings floating around, they have a hard time ignoring their attraction. Written as a gift for shpwhitney. A/H.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: as usual, no copyright infringement intended. _Twilight_ does not belong to me. I did, however, come up with this storyline.**

**A/N I wrote this as a gift for shpwhitney in this year's Easter Bunny Fic Swap hosted by IAmTheAlleyCat. I'm hoping you'll like it as much as she did. Link to the banner made by Christag can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**As Destiny Strikes**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

Working with Alice since our sophomore year of college – heck, having grown up with her – I shouldn't be too overwhelmed anymore. Still, despite knowing how creative she was, and having experienced on more than one occasion the results of that, especially combined with money, she always managed to surprise me with her originality. The last wedding we had worked on – the Crowley-Mallory union – had been decadent and extravagant. The bride had been one of those rich girls; not used to hearing the word 'no' and always flashing daddy's credit card. Unfortunately, she didn't have the class or sense of style to back up her lavish spending. With any other wedding planner, it would have been a tacky affair rivaling the wedding of Stanford Blatch and Anthony Marantino. But, in the capable hands of one Alice Brandon, the wedding had been a most tasteful event, landing a five-page feature in _Brides_. If Alice hadn't already been the most sought-after wedding planner of Seattle, this would have been a sure way to launch her name.

As much fun as that wedding had been to cover, being Alice's go-to wedding photographer, I was more excited about the one she was currently working on. Victoria Astor-Vanderbilt was one of Alice's sorority sisters. When her long-term boyfriend James Falcon proposed, she had immediately contacted her to plan the wedding, Alice's reputation having preceded her.

The couple shared a penthouse in Seattle, but had decided to get married in Aspen. It was nearing the end of the skiing season and absolutely gorgeous. Working with Alice in this very lucrative business meant I could live comfortably, but the amounts of money involved in some weddings still astounded me. This wedding was no exception.

Alice and I accompanied the couple business class to Colorado, where our suite was paid for, including room service. Two entire floors of the hotel were rented out for the wedding guests who didn't have a cabin or condo at their disposal. Most of the festivities would take place in or around the hotel, with the exception of the bachelor and bachelorette parties, for which the bride's parents and the groom's best man had offered their properties. I was to photograph all events except the bachelor party, and assist Alice with anything else while not handling a camera.

Upon getting settled in our suite, Alice decided to check up on the venue and see if the manager and staff had followed her instructions. Knowing her, she would find a sheer endless list of things that simply 'couldn't do without her expert touch', and it would be best to let her inner control freak take charge over the next few days. It would all be worth it in the end. I tagged along to help out where I could. Luckily for us as well as the hotel staff, most of Alice's instructions had been followed to the letter, and we were back in our suite within the hour.

While I took the opportunity to soak in the large tub and pamper myself with the complementary luxury toiletries, Alice went through her checklist for the next couple of days. After a while, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

'B?' Alice called.

'I'm just about done, Ali!' I answered.

'Want me to order some room service? I thought we could have a movie night.'

'Sure! What did you have in mind?'

'How about the _Underworld_ movies? I could do with some blood and action,' she laughed. 'Anything you want from room service?'

'Whatever you want, as long as there's B&J's Cookie Dough!'

I quickly finished toweling off, tied my hair back into two braids to dry and applied my favorite moisturizer, then joined my best friend in her room. The food and drinks had already arrived and the first movie was cued up. We settled in for a couple of hours of vampires, half-naked werewolf-men and some romance interspersed within the feud.

Few people knew that, as girlie as Alice was most of the time, she loved these kinds of movies, and we would try to have a movie night like this at least once a month. There wasn't a vampire and werewolf movie or show out there that we hadn't watched, and we loved alternating kick-ass Buffy with tragic Louis de Pointe du Lac and sword-wielding Blade. And on the eve of a week filled with romance, flowers and chiffon, a little blood and violence was just what we needed.

* * *

**A/N Most of this story is already written, as it started as a o/s. I am adding a few chapters at the end, though. Expect short chapters twice a week, say Tuesdays and Fridays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this besides the stuff that's not _Twilight_-related.**

**A/N I forgot to put this at the top of the previous chapter, but a million thnx to missrebecca for beta'ing this, and to the people I WC with for your encouraging words and valued input, especially M CGT, MkystichKris, JennDUR and KristenLynn. These girls rock!**

* * *

**As Destiny Strikes**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

'Jay, my man, it's good to see you,' I said as I clapped my best friend on his shoulder.

'Likewise, Eddie, likewise,' he smiled good-naturedly. 'I'm glad you're here. When did you get into town?'

I hadn't seen him since New Year's, when he had come to our hometown in Chicago with his fiancée, and it was good to catch up and have a chance to hang out for a few days. Of course, those days would be busy as all hell, but James had assured me there would be plenty of downtime for us, since they had hired the best wedding planner money could buy. I had yet to meet the elusive Alice Brandon, but her e-mails had already meant business, in the form of coordinating dates and dragging my ass to get fitted for my suit. Honestly, I couldn't care less about much of the whole thing. As long as I didn't have to jump through hoops or wear some ridiculously decorated tux, I was good to go. I was here to support my best friend; the rest was mere icing on a heavily over-priced cake. Luckily, James had settled for custom-made charcoal suits for the two of us, and I was left in charge of his bachelor party – with some restrictions laid out by Victoria by way of said Alice.

Despite both of them being filthy rich, James and Victoria had decided on a relatively small wedding, with just me and Rosalie, Victoria's best friend and coincidentally also my cousin's girlfriend, standing up with them. All for the better, in my opinion. I didn't see why some people felt the need to invite everyone they knew and have a million people in the wedding party, putting up a show for the entire world to see. It was about the couple exchanging their vows, and should be a private matter. If I ever were to get married, I wouldn't mind simply going to city hall with just my immediate family and a few close friends. Well, to each their own, I guess. I was just glad that my friend and his girl were of a similar mind.

'So, did you bring a date?' James asked me.

I laughed, 'Yeah right. Like who?'

'I don't know, maybe some hot nurse you work with? Don't tell me women aren't lined up to go out with you.'

I grimaced at that.

'So not going there, bro. This nurse, Jane, she's sort of cute, I guess. Blonde, little doll face, fresh out of nursing school. She's been following me around and getting me coffee and all…'

'What's stopping you?'

'Well, for one, I don't want to mix work with my personal life. And I'm just not interested.'

'In her, or in general?' James questioned.

He knew me too well.

'Both. My life is so busy right now; a relationship doesn't fit into it. And you know I don't really like the casual thing.'

'That's what I said when I was starting law school. Well, aside from the casual thing. And look where we are now,' he pointed out. 'Trust me: when the right girl comes along, you'll _make_ room in your life for her.'

'Sure, sure, but until then, I'm perfectly fine by myself. Anyway, what's the plan?'

'The girls are checking up on some stuff, so I figured we could meet up with Emmett, grab some food and head to a bar. Then tomorrow, we've got a brunch with the wedding party in the hotel at eleven. It's basically Vicky and me, our parents, Rosalie, you, and Alice and Bella.' At my raised eyebrow at that last name, he clarified, 'You know, the wedding planner and photographer. It's going to be pretty informal, just catching up and going over the schedule for the rest of the week. But Bella's probably going to take some pictures, so wear something nice.'

**o.O.o**

The next morning I woke up with a slight headache. It had been a good night out with James and Emmett, but those tequila slammers had been overdoing it. I was glad I didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn.

When my alarm went off at ten, I dragged myself into the shower and turned it a little colder than normal to wake up. I brushed my teeth and popped a few Tylenol in my mouth before getting dressed. James had said informal, so jeans were okay for brunch. However, his fiancée was old money, so my torn and faded ones would probably be frowned upon, so I opted for a dark-wash pair and Docs. A white dress shirt would have to suffice.

I glanced at my phone and noticed I had about ten minutes to get to the hotel, and I had yet to shave. Oh well, I had shaved the day I had arrived at my parents' cabin; it would have to do. I ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to tame it, but it kept sticking up. I decided they just had to accept me the way I was – scruff and crazy hair included – slipped on my black leather jacket and made my way over to the hotel.

Of course, being the only one not staying there, I was the last one to arrive. I had offered Emmett and Rosalie one of the spare bedrooms, but Rosalie had wanted to be close to Victoria, being her maid of honor and all, and Emmett had wanted to stay with his girlfriend. I was still on time, though, and as soon as we had all found our seats, brunch was served, and the wedding week officially started.

A tiny dark-haired girl took charge.

'Good morning, everyone, and welcome at James and Victoria's bridal brunch. Most of us have already met, but I wanted to take the opportunity to make formal introductions. We all know our lovely couple, of course,' she said as she gestured to them, smiling. 'My name is Alice Brandon and I'm the wedding planner. Next to me is my trusted photographer, Bella Swan. You'll all be seeing a lot of us this week.'

I looked over to the girl in question, conveniently seated across from me, and nearly choked on my coffee. _This_ was the photographer? This was the person who would be closely following us throughout the week?

I had been initially expecting a guy in his thirties, with glasses and a mustache. Maybe even a protruding belly. When James had said the photographer was a woman, I had pictured a middle-aged artsy type. Not this… beautiful _girl_. Her long, brown hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders. She had this kind-of-bangs thing going on, obscuring part of her face from my view, but the part I could see was all soft lines, plump lips and creamy skin.

'The parents of the bride, Peter and Charlotte,' Alice continued, vaguely registering in my brain, which was still taking in the vision before me. 'I'd like to thank you for offering your cabin for the bachelorette party. Rosalie and I have worked closely together in organizing that evening, and I can promise you'll get it back in pristine condition. I've already hired a cleaning company,' she winked. 'To the parents of the groom, Charles and Makenna, I'd like to extend a warm welcome. Who knew Colorado would still be this cold this time of year, right? And last but not least, the best man, Edward. Welcome and thank you for being here. We couldn't do this without you.'

I nodded in acknowledgement, but my mind was still focused on the girl in front of me. She had these big, brown eyes framed by long, thick lashes. I knew, because she was looking straight at me. I gulped and tried to look away, but my eyes only managed to travel a few inches down, which both was and wasn't an improvement. It was an improvement, because she was wearing this dressy jacket over a white shirt with an almost sinfully low neckline, which allowed me a peek at her cleavage. It wasn't artificially enhanced by surgery or a fancy push up bra, but its modesty was even more spectacular. I found myself entranced by it. Then, all of a sudden, there were hands in front of it, obscuring my view. They were waving, and a throat was being cleared. My head jerked up, and those same brown eyes were still looking at me, now paired with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

She leaned forward and whispered, 'My eyes are up here, you know.'

I swallowed nervously and chanced a look up again.

'Sorry,' I whispered back. 'I didn't mean to…'

'Sure you didn't,' she smiled.

I forced a smile back and struck up a conversation with Charles, trying my hardest not to get distracted by her again. Reminding myself that she was here to work and I had just told James I didn't have time for anything besides my job helped – at least until the end of brunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _Twilight_ still isn't mine. I just came up with this storyline.**

**A/N missrebecca is an awesome beta. I hope to meet her in real life someday...**

* * *

**As Destiny Strikes**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella**

How I made it through brunch without making a spectacle of myself was beyond me.

For some reason, Alice had seated me across from the best man, the only person in the wedding party I had yet to meet. While everyone had been finding their seats, I had questioned her.

'Seriously, Alice?'

'What?' she asked innocently.

I gave her a pointed look in answer. She knew what I was referring to. Not only was I seated across from the only person I didn't know yet, but he was also a most fine specimen of man. I hadn't really noticed him until we were seated, but once I did… boy, did I notice him.

Tall, lean, toned, as far as I could tell; he was wearing these fitted jeans and shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. Apparently he needed a belt, because he spent an indecent amount of time – well, probably just a few seconds – pulling them up before he sat down, which didn't help in taking my eyes off his shapely body. Luckily, he was unaware of my blatant ogling, since he was exchanging pleasantries with the groom's parents at that moment.

'You just _had_ to sit me across from Mr. Salty Goodness?' I hissed.

She just batted her eyes in response to my accusatory Buffy reference.

Yeah, she knew what she had done.

How was I supposed to do my job and be all professional about it, when all this deliciousness was being dangled right in front of my dry-spell-suffering eyes?

'I figured it couldn't hurt to enjoy the wedding vibes for a bit,' she winked at me.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Just that you won't be working _all_ week, and you might as well enjoy yourself while you're here. Give you a taste of what's out there, so to speak.'

'You're actually encouraging me to have a fling?' I asked incredulously.

She just smiled and called the room to attention, officially kicking off the week.

**o.O.o**

At the start of brunch, I caught Edward, as the best man was called, staring at my chest. Had I still been in high school, I would have blushed at that and tried to divert his attention. But that was almost ten years ago. I was a twenty-seven year old woman, and I had outgrown most of my shyness, thankfully. So, when I caught him checking out the girls, I subtly called him out on it and actually managed to make _him_ squirm. He was careful to avert his eyes for the remainder of brunch.

While I appreciated this effort on his part, I didn't want things to be uncomfortable. We would be seeing a lot of each other, as Alice had put it, and it would be better to not let things fester. Especially something as inconsequential as this. So, when the table had been cleared, I decided to clear the air and properly introduce myself.

I approached him just as he was shrugging his leather jacket back on.

'Hi, Edward?' I started.

He locked eyes with me and I temporarily lost my train of thought.

They were just so _green_… and looking at me quizzically. Again, they drifted to my chest.

Was this guy serious?

I briefly contemplated a snarky remark.

'They don't have a name,' I would smirk. 'But I'm sure if you keep eye fucking them like that I might have to let you think of something.'

That would work if we had been in a bar and I hadn't been on duty, as it were. So instead, I settled for a more diplomatic comment.

'About earlier, don't worry about it. Let's start with a clean slate, shall we?' I extended my hand to him, 'I just wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan, the photographer.'

He took my proffered hand and immediately my heart rate increased.

_Focus, Bella. You're not a teenager anymore. You're a strong, independent woman, and you can behave professionally. Even if you want to rip his clothes off._

'Edward Cullen,' he replied.

Again, I found myself mute. His voice was so… soothing, almost. For some reason, his presence, his eyes, his voice pulled me in. They made me forget everything I had accomplished on my own merit and reverted me back to the shy and clumsy teenager I once was.

The sound of him clearing his throat – it sounded almost nervously – pulled me from my temporary stupor.

'So uhm… yeah. I'll be seeing you… later. Bye, Edward.'

I turned to leave. Just when I was about to walk through the door in search of Alice, I heard him sigh and whisper, 'Bye… Bella.'

This week just got infinitely more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own. Missrebecca still rocks as my beta.**

* * *

**As Destiny Strikes**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward**

What was wrong with me? I was a grown man, a physician, accustomed to clinically examining the human body. A pretty girl shouldn't affect me this way.

Yet, whenever I was in the presence of Bella Swan, I caught myself shamelessly checking her out.

When she had approached me after brunch, my eyes were again drawn to her chest. I couldn't seem to help it.

_Was she hiding magnets in her cleavage or something?_

She hadn't called me out on it this time, though, and for that I was thankful. I would have to find a way to control myself if I didn't want every encounter with her to be this awkward.

We had exchanged introductions and when our hands had touched I could have sworn I felt a shiver go down my spine from the contact. And not in a creepy way. It was almost like something connected in that instant and I had wanted to touch her again.

When she had said my name, I couldn't suppress a sigh. I had never thought my name to be all that special – it was just a name – but coming from her lips, it sounded all the more intriguing. Like her lips and tongue and breath caressed it.

_And now _you_ officially sound like a girl._

Lucky for me, she left after that and I took a few moments to calm my racing heart. I was too old to be this affected by a girl, with the sweaty palms and the nervous throat-clearing.

**o.O.o**

The bridal shower. Not my favorite event of the week. I was expected to attend and give a speech, and since it was in the middle of the day, I had to limit the amount of alcohol I could consume. Not that I was a heavy drinker, but I did like to enjoy a drink in my rare off-time. I reminded myself that I was here for my friend and sucked up any annoyance I felt about the gushing women, choosing to hang back and just endure. One thing I did enjoy about employing a wedding planner was that they always came with a registry, so I knew James and Victoria would like my gift to them – a set of hand blown wine glasses.

After Rosalie and I had given our cursory speeches, Bella rounded up the wedding party for some formal pictures. I felt myself listening closely to her instructions, wanting to make her job as easy and pleasurable as possible for her.

_And I wouldn't mind making other things pleasurable as well._

She smiled at me every time our gazes locked and that caused a strange tingling to settle in the pit of my stomach.

When the party was winding down, I discretely sought her out, hoping to make some small talk in an attempt to get to know her better.

'Hi, Bella,' I said when I was standing next to her.

She jumped and grasped at her chest in surprise.

'Edward,' she breathed. 'You startled me.'

Apparently I had been a little too discrete in my approach.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to. Let me buy you a drink to make up for it.'

'It's an open bar,' she pointed out.

'Well, yeah. But…' I chuckled, drawing a blank as to a witty reply. 'Humor me?'

She nodded and I led her to the bar, ordering a Southern Comfort and Red Bull for Bella and a rum and Cherry Coke Zero for me.

'Really?' Bella giggled. 'Cherry Coke Zero?'

'What kind of rum do you prefer, sir?' the bartender asked.

'Malibu, please,' I answered, causing Bella to laugh even more.

If she hadn't been laughing at me, I would have appreciated the sound of it, so carefree and feminine. Until the little snort at the end.

'I'm in the mood for something sweet, so sue me,' I grinned at her.

'Fair enough,' she shrugged.

Handing her drink to her, we toasted and she glanced around the room.

'Quite the party,' I commented.

'Yeah, Alice sure knows how to put things like this together. She amazes me every time.'

'Do you always work with her?'

'I do some freelancing from time to time, but yes, we started this business together right out of college.'

'That's got to be great; getting to do something you love and working with a friend.'

'So what do you do?'

'I'm a pathologist at Cook County Hospital in Chicago.'

'And do you enjoy that?'

'Cutting up dead people?' I winked at her. 'Sure. At least they don't complain about being sick or in pain.'

She elbowed me softly in the side and muttered, 'Funny.'

We were quiet again for a few moments. On one level, it was still awkward, and I felt the need to keep the conversation going, my mind scrambling to come up with suitable topics to talk about. But on another level, there was a sense of ease between us, and the awkwardness seemed to have more to do with my attraction to her than anything else.

After a while, I leaned in and quietly spoke to her, 'You look pretty, by the way.'

She was wearing a silver-grey V-neck dress with a black belt emphasizing her slim waist. Over it, she had on a black cardigan with the sleeves rolled up. Her skin looked so soft; I itched to reach out and touch her, to feel that shiver once more.

She blushed, 'Thank you.' Then added, after turning to look at me, 'You look nice, too.'

'Did you get the shots you needed?'

'I did, thanks for asking. It's not that hard, though, with a couple as attractive as James and Victoria. I'm excited for the wedding shoot,' she admitted.

We chatted for a while, but just when I found the courage to turn on the charm, Alice called out to Bella.

'Sorry, Edward, I've got to run.'

'Wait!' I said as I reached out for her arm in an attempt to stay in her presence a little longer.

She turned to look me in the eye once more.

'Yes?' she hedged, stepping closer.

'Would you… uhm…' I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. 'Like to grab a cup of coffee later?'

Her smile was radiant.

'Sure! I don't know how long I'll be, though… Can I call you when I'm done?'

She took her phone out of the pocket of her cardigan and I didn't hesitate to punch in my number. She took it back, hit a few more buttons, and I felt my own phone vibrate in my pocket.

'So you know it's me calling you,' she explained, before hurrying across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _Twilight_ still isn't mine. Though I did get the BD1 dvd for my birthday this week...**

**A/N I've been enjoying your reviews. Seems like you're all cheering for them to move forward with their mutual attraction. Well, here goes...**

**Oh, and missrebecca is awesome as ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bella**

_Are you done yet? – E_

I grinned as I quickly typed a reply. He was so impatient!

_Still cleaning up and storing gifts. – B_

I pocketed my phone and picked up a stack of boxes, following Alice to Victoria's suite, where the gifts would be stored until we could ship them to Seattle after the wedding. On our way up, my phone buzzed again. Before I got to read the message, it buzzed again. By the time my hands were free, I had three messages waiting for me.

_Just wanted to let you know I found a nice coffee place nearby. - E_

_Still busy? :p – E_

_Hellooooo…?_

If I hadn't still been calling him Mr. Salty Goodness in my head, it would have been annoying. As it was, I couldn't keep myself from sending him a snarky response.

_Contrary to popular belief, I only have one pair of hands, and up until 5 secs ago they were full of heavy boxes, Mr. Impatient :p – B_

Within seconds, he texted back.

_I apologize. I'm just looking forward to having coffee with you. – E_

I couldn't help but smile.

_Apology accepted. What place? – B_

'What are you grinning about?' Alice asked.

'Nothing,' I hurried to say.

'Yeah, right. You've been glued to your phone ever since… I called you away from Edward!' She squealed in realization. 'Are you texting him? You are, right? Oh, this is exciting!'

'Alice, calm down,' I tried to interrupt her, but to no avail.

'Are you seeing him later? Oh, I never thought you'd actually hit it off! I mean, it was just a wild guess, I don't know him that well, and I thought you might like the view, but to see you guys taking this forward…'

'Alice!' I yelled, finally managing to silence her and get a word in. 'We've just met. Yes, he's attractive. _Very_ attractive,' I amended when she gave me a look. 'But we've only talked for a bit and I've gotten a handful of texts.'

'But you're meeting up with him, right?' she asked, a hopeful expression on her face.

I sighed, 'Yes. We're meeting for coffee later. But that doesn't mean anything.'

'Yet,' she stated confidently. 'Come on, Bella, I've seen the way you've been looking at him. How _he's_ been looking at _you_. There is definitely some chemistry there.'

There wasn't much else to do but shrug at her observations.

'We'll see, Ali. Though I do admit I'm intrigued. There's something about him…' I mused.

She clapped her hands together and let out a tiny squeal, before arranging her features into a serious expression.

'When are you meeting him?'

'Once I'm done here.'

'What?' she practically shrieked. 'Then what are you doing here? Go!'

She all but shoved me out the door and I snickered as I made my way to our suite down the hall. On the way, I checked my phone and found another message.

_Peach's Corner Café on Hopkins & Galena. I'm the guy in the leather jacket on the patio ;) – E_

_Are you serious? It's freezing! – B_

_They've got space heaters. And hot drinks. You'll be fine. – E_

_If you say so. Give me 10 mins. I need to get out of this dress. – B_

_Don't tease me, woman. – E_

_Oh you ain't seen nothin' yet ;) – B_

_I bet. – E_

_Stop it. I didn't mean anything by it. – B_

_That's what you're saying now... – E_

_Whatever. I'm gonna change into something weather appropriate and will be there in about 10mins. Unless you keep distracting me. – B_

_I'm distracting you? – E_

_Uhm… duh! – B_

_Let me make it up to you with a nice cup of coffee. – E_

_You can if you let me get changed, silly boy. – B_

_Point taken. – E_

_Putting my phone down now. – B_

_Okay. See you in a bit. – E_

Shaking my head and smiling to myself about the exchange, I zipped out of my dress and walked over to the wardrobe in my room. Upon arrival, Alice had insisted I unpack my suitcase to prevent wrinkly clothes. I was just happy I didn't have to dig through said suitcase every day. I quickly located a pair of skinny jeans, my favorite _The Clash_ shirt and dark blue hoodie. After glancing in the mirror, I decided to leave my hair down and simply applied some lip gloss, before slipping on my black Converse and leather jacket.

_He's going to think you're intentionally matching him with the leather._

Well, it was either that or my wool coat, which really was more appropriate for dressy occasions. Besides, I looked good in the jacket, and I wanted to show him the Bella outside of work. I grabbed my phone and a few essentials, then made my way downstairs to meet Edward, debating whether or not to text him to let him know I was on my way. In the end, I decided to make him sweat for a little longer.

'Hi!' he smiled, and got up as he saw me approach his table.

'Hi,' I answered, not sure how to greet him.

Should I shake his hand, hug him, or…?

He seemed to sense my hesitation and motioned to the seat across from him.

'Did you find the place alright?'

'Yes. I have an app on my phone. Have you been waiting long?'

He shrugged, 'A while. Three coffees and a danish.'

'Well, that should compensate for that rum, then,' I winked. 'But sorry I kept you waiting. _Someone_ kept on texting me, and before that, we had to stop a random hotel guest from running off with one of the ornaments from the bridal shower.'

Conversation flowed easily after that and I found out that Edward had a great sense of humor and a wide interest. Honestly, I had been a little worried that he would be so into his line of work that we wouldn't have a whole lot to talk about. As it turned out, we shared a love for reading and crime TV-shows. Also, we were both only children and loved to travel.

'How did you end up becoming a wedding photographer?' Edward asked at one point.

'I guess it's something I've always loved. My father gave me my first camera when I was ten and I couldn't stop taking pictures. My mom suggested a photography course at the local community center, and that helped develop my technical skills. In college, I majored in Photography with a minor in Business, and by then I had already been helping Alice out with a lot of projects. Some of them got featured in the college newspaper, and that landed me a couple of freelance gigs. But I love working with her, so… yeah,' I finished.

'And you always have a camera on you?' he pointed to my camera bag.

'Yes. You never know when a perfect shot comes up. Plus, I still want to scout for some more locations for the bridal shots. I've done some research online, but I need to see them in person to make sure they're what I'm looking for.'

'Any sites in particular you have in mind?'

'Not really. All?' I laughed.

'Well… I've been coming here for years, so I know the area pretty well. I could show you around, if you'd like? Catch two birds with one stone?'

I didn't even hesitate in answering him.

'Sure, that'd be great!'

He motioned to the waitress for the check and minutes later, I found myself in his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: _Twilight _belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit/Lionsgate. I just wrote a cute story with some of its characters.**

**A/N As usual, missrebecca looked this over for me. Go check out her new-ish Bella/Jasper Volturi fic _Origins_.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Edward**

Being around Bella was both as easy as breathing and nerve wracking. We fell into easy conversation over coffee, and I must admit I actually lost track of time while talking to her. When she mentioned wanting to scout locations for the bridal shots, I took the opportunity and offered to show her around. Her answering smile was radiant and I hurried to get our check settled and walk her to my car.

But once we were in it, nerves settled in my stomach. She was so close, and we were in a small space, just the two of us… It seemed as though her scent saturated the air around us, clouding my mind with tempting thoughts of making her mine.

I tried to concentrate on the road and driving to some of the scenic sights I thought she might like, and not say anything that would jeopardize any chance I had with her. I watched her as she took in the nature and the architecture, the snow still covering the higher slopes and the sun glittering off it. The way her eyes lit up when she spotted something she found interesting, and how her voice went up in pitch when she got excited… it brought a smile to my face. On several occasions she asked me to pull the car over so she could take a few shots and I was happy to oblige. Whatever it took to keep that smile on her face. She obviously loved her job, and I reveled in the fact that she was sharing it with me.

When we drove back into town, she started to put her camera back in her bag.

'Thanks for showing me around, Edward. You really helped. A lot.'

'Oh, we're not done yet,' I said.

'But, aren't we heading back?' she wondered.

'Yes and no. I thought I'd save the best sight for last.'

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see.'

I pulled up to the hotel and handed my keys to the valet before walking around and opening Bella's door for her.

'Are you warm enough?' I asked.

'I think so. Why?'

'You'll see,' I said once more.

I guided us to the gondola station, showed my season pass and purchased a day pass for Bella. She looked on in surprise. I took her hand in mine and proceeded through the gate, then helped her into one of the gondolas.

'We're going up the mountain?' she asked.

'Well,' I teased. 'As a wedding photographer, you must see the wedding deck they've got there. I heard the view is spectacular.'

'Wait, _the_ wedding deck? That's perfect! I wanted to head up there tomorrow, but needed directions and stuff.' She looked out of the gondola at the diminishing town below. 'Guess I didn't have to look far.'

I smiled again at her words and settled in for the fourteen-minute ride to our destination, glancing at my watch. If we were lucky, we would make it in time for the sunset.

'Oh wow, Edward, it's beautiful up here!' Bella exclaimed, snapping away on her camera.

I stood back, hands in my pockets, watching her be in her element.

'And the light! It's exactly what I had in mind for some of the shots. I'm definitely taking Victoria and James up here for the sunset!'

I laughed at her exuberance, and she whirled around and made her way over to where I was standing on the middle of the deck, overlooking the Rocky Mountains.

'Thank you, Edward,' she said when she stood in front of me, close enough for me to reach.

So I did. I reached out and took her free hand in mine, pulling her closer.

'You're more than welcome, Bella,' I replied, my voice barely a whisper.

My hands wrapped around her waist as hers rested on my biceps. Her mouth was slightly open, her pupils dilated, and she was breathing heavily. If I hadn't wanted to kiss her yet, what she did next made up my mind for me. She _bit_ her _lip_. That plump, red, pouty bottom lip of hers. I wanted it between _my_ teeth. As I worked up the courage to finally close the distance between us, she appeared to have decided the same. Which meant she leaned up while I moved down, causing my chin to collide with her nose.

'Ow,' she muttered as I grunted, followed by a mutual, 'Sorry.'

She giggled lightly on an exhale, alleviating some of the tension, before reaching a hand up to the back of my head, pulling me down to her again. I licked my lips in anticipation and covered her mouth with my own.

Her lips were as soft as they looked and she tasted… heavenly. With a slight strawberry flavor. Lip gloss? I barely contained a groan as she opened her mouth to me and tentatively licked across my lips. I couldn't contain it when she moved on to nibbling on my bottom lip. I was done for.

And then she pulled away. Her eyes remained closed and she nuzzled my nose with her own.

'Salty…' she whispered, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own, and missrebecca still rocks.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bella**

Salty? _Salty?_ I had actually said 'salty' after kissing Edward? What was wrong with me?

I stood inside the hotel suite, silently banging my head against the door, replaying the last hour in my mind, and for some reason I kept focusing on what I said after that first kiss.

Why would I say that? Yes, he did taste slightly salty, and I had been calling him that in my head, but why did it slip out? If he had heard it, at least he hadn't called me out on it.

Quite the contrary.

He had immediately pulled me back against his chest, cupped a hand against my cheek and molded his mouth to mine again. I wasn't about to complain; his kisses were amazing. The setting didn't hurt either. I mean, sunset on a mountain? Talk about picture perfect.

We had continued like that for a while, and when I had opened my eyes again, the sun had set and darkness had been upon us. The loss of daylight also meant it had become significantly cooler, and I had started shivering.

'Are you cold?' Edward had asked, resting his forehead against mine.

'A little,' I admitted.

He had pulled me impossibly closer and rubbed his hands over my arms in an attempt to warm me up. I had fisted my hands in his jacket and inhaled the scent of leather, his cologne and man, smiling at the comfort I was already finding in his embrace.

'Let's head back, okay?' he had suggested, and I had been both happy and sad to oblige.

Glad as I was to get back into the warmth of the indoors, I was also sad to leave our bubble up on that mountain. We had prolonged it during the gondola ride down, though, and he had walked me to the door of my suite, where we had shared another toe-curling kiss.

'B?' Alice's approach pulled me from my thoughts. 'Are you okay?'

I jumped. My Edward-induced haze had made me completely oblivious to my surroundings.

_Get a hold on yourself! He's just a guy._

'I'm sorry, hon!' she exclaimed. 'Did I startle you?'

'Yes. No... It's okay, I was just… lost in thought.' I shrugged, not moving away from the door yet.

'Oh no. What happened?' She sounded alarmed.

I banged my head against the door once more.

'I said _salty_,' I groaned.

'What? When?'

'When I kissed Edward.'

The next second, I was covering my ears with my hands to muffle her insanely high-pitched squeal of excitement. I turned around and opened one eye, making sure it was safe to uncover my ears again, and found my best friend beaming at me. I lowered my hands and smiled back at her. Truth be told, it was hard not to smile with Edward's taste still lingering on my lips. Without consciously deciding to, my fingers moved to my lips, tracing his touch from earlier. Alice took my hands and guided me to the sitting area.

'Alright, tell me _everything_!'

**o.O.o**

The next afternoon, I found myself in a horse drawn carriage filled to the brim with Alice's and Victoria's sorority sisters, her sister, and a few cousins, on our way to the cabin where we would have the bachelorette party. I was officially off duty, but was also expected to help Alice with any odd errands that might come up. Other than that, we were guests at the party.

I was looking forward to the downtime, but also craving a good night's sleep. Since arriving in Aspen, we had been busy making last minute arrangements and checking up on things, and we generally didn't get to go to bed before midnight, only to wake up early in the morning. Then last night, Alice and I had spent hours discussing my impromptu date with Edward and his kissing qualities, which in turn caused me to lie awake most of the night replaying every little detail and wondering what would happen next. This morning, we had gotten up early again to set everything up for the party, before returning to the hotel to get ready and greet the guests.

Needless to say, I was pretty beat, but had decided to supply myself with copious amounts of coffee and energy drinks in order to stay alert. Also, this was the only night this week when I would be able to drink as much alcohol as I wanted without it being unprofessional, and I intended to take advantage of that fact.

Upon arrival at the cabin, Alice ushered us in and steered us into the living room. Moments later, a very cute, albeit overly groomed and polished waiter appeared, carrying a tray full of pink cocktails. With his sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and boyish features, he couldn't be over twenty-two.

'Ladies, this is Riley,' Alice introduced him. 'And he's going to take good care of us tonight.'

He gave us a shy smile, and I saw a couple of the girls lick their lips in appreciation. Alice had seen it, too.

'However, he is not a stripper, so please; do not treat him like a piece of meat.'

The girls in question looked appropriately chastised.

'We're here to have a fun girls' night with tons of stuff for all of us to do. Riley will make sure to supply you with drinks and snacks throughout the night. Now, let's get this party started!'

Cheers erupted and glasses were raised in a toast to Victoria and a call for the good times to commence.

**o.O.o**

The party was a success. Alice had organized a bunch of silly games and provided a selection of chick flicks for us to watch. After we had enjoyed a light dinner consisting of tapas and sushi, Rosalie had given a humorous speech, highlighting some of the antics she and the bride-to-be had gotten into during their college days. Next, it was time to open some presents. There was the mandatory lingerie and cheeky novelties, making the room erupt into laughter and causing Riley to blush ten shades of crimson at our outlandish behavior.

Every once in a while I would surreptitiously check my phone and sneak in a text to Edward, who was at James' bachelor party. He had been very flirtatious all day and I was looking forward to seeing him again. However, I didn't want to divert the attention away from Victoria, since it was her party, so I tried to be subtle about it. Edward proved to be making that difficult, though.

_Whatcha doin' now? – E_

_Watching Bridesmaids and getting my drink on while ogling our private waiter ;) You? – B_

_Stuffing singles in a sparkly g-string –E_

_My my, you boys are pulling out all the clichés, aren't you? – B_

_They'd wish. We're watching Californication, drinking beer and shooting some pool – E_

'Texting your boyfriend?' one of the girls, I think her name was Gianna, asked, just when I was about to type a reply.

'I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Bella?' Rosalie asked.

'I don't,' I hurried to say.

'Then who are you texting?' she challenged, a knowing smirk on her face.

'Just… this guy I met a while ago.'

'Oh, don't mind Bella. She's just licking some salt off her screen,' Alice winked at me.

'Salt?' Jane, another one of the sorority girls asked. 'I don't get it.'

'It's sort of an inside joke Bella and I have. We've been calling him Mr. Salty Goodness since they met,' Alice quickly explained.

'Because he's hot, right?'

'No, because he smells of old sweat,' I couldn't help but respond.

What can I say? Sometimes my snark can't be contained.

I smiled at the girl, 'Yes, because he's hot.'

She breathed a sigh of relief.

'Oh, okay. Well, I won't keep you from your text then.'

I smiled at her again and returned to my phone.

_Did the sexy waiter distract you? :p – E_

_Nah, he's just a boy. – B_

_You don't like boys? – E_

_I prefer men :) – B_

_Good to know. – E_

'Vicky!' the bride's younger sister Maggie called out. 'Tell us again how James proposed!'

'Yes, tell us!' the other girls agreed.

Alice and I had already heard the story, as had Rosalie, no doubt, but we all sat up nonetheless to listen to her regale it once more.

_What are you doing now? – E_

_Victoria's telling us how James popped the question. You? – B_

_Watching Emmett beat everyone at arm wrestling. It's funny, because he still gets excited over every win. – E_

'Well…' Victoria started, a dreamy smile gracing her lips. 'We were staying here for Christmas with the family. One night, a couple of days before New Year's, he took me to the hotel where the wedding's going to be. He said he wanted me to himself for a night, since there was zero privacy here with all the people staying.'

That caused us all to giggle.

_Tell me a joke to distract me from the mushiness, please? – B_

'So, we get to the room,' she continued. 'And we opened a bottle of champagne. After the first glass, he said he wanted to go look at the Christmas lights in the hotel garden. I didn't understand why he wanted to do that, because, you know, there are lights like that all over town, but we went down anyway and out into this little courtyard all lit up with twinkle lights. He guided me to a bench and then he got down one knee in the snow and said: _I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to have my children. Will you marry me?'_

The room had grown silent during her story.

_Okay. Marry me? – E_

'I was stunned,' she finished. 'I didn't see it coming at all.'

_What? – B_

'So, did you say yes?' one of the girls asked eagerly.

Everyone erupted into laughter at that.

'No, Bree, I turned him down,' Victoria said sarcastically. 'That's why we're all here tonight.'

_Just kidding. – E_

_I should hope so... – B_

_Managed to distract you, didn't I? – E_

I smiled.

_Yes. Thank you. – B_

Around me, the party continued as Riley brought out a new round of drinks and Alice popped in the next DVD.

_Gotta applaud the guy for the effort he took, though, right? – E_

_True. But it's a little over the top for me. – B_

_Really? What would you prefer then? – E_

_Nothing fancy. Just a sweet moment and a whispered question. – B_

_Good to know. – E_

Wait. What?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own copies of all _Twilight_ books (except the Bree Tanner one) and all four movies so far. I didn't write _Twilight_, though. Just having fun with it here.**

**A/N As usual, missrebecca checked this for me and my WC girls gave good feedback.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Edward**

Wait. What?

How did our conversation get from playful banter to me mock-proposing to Bella?

I groaned and threw my head back, dropping it to the back of the couch with a thud.

'You alright, Ed?' Emmett asked, plopping down beside me.

I forced a grimace but didn't open my eyes yet.

'Something happen with Bella?'

My head shot up and my eyes sought out his in question.

'What do you mean?'

'It's okay, bro, she's a cool chick.'

Had I been that obvious in my obsession?

_Oh, so you're admitting to being obsessed now?_

Might as well, since I couldn't seem to get her out of my mind.

'Thanks, Em, but nothing happened. Not really.'

'See, somehow I don't believe you, dear cousin. You've been far too distracted for nothing to be going on.'

I caved and told him about the date-that-wasn't-really-a-date-but-was and how we had been texting. He guffawed when I got to the part about me accidentally proposing.

'Dude, are you serious? You've known her, what, five days?'

'Exactly. I was lucky to make it sound like a joke. I just hope she doesn't read too much into it, because I don't want things to be awkward.'

'You mean, you don't want to have messed up your chances of getting in her pants.'

That earned him a smack over the head. Even though I had considered that possibility – I was a guy, after all, and she was an incredible girl – it just felt wrong to be talking about her like that. He had the sense to apologize.

'Look, just see what happens when you see her next. In the meantime, keep on texting her. As long as her tone doesn't change, I wouldn't worry about it. She seems to have a good sense of humor, anyway,' was his advice.

'Thanks, Em.'

'You're welcome. Now, enough with the girl talk. Let's do some shots and shoot some pool!'

**o.O.o**

My fascination with Bella wasn't limited to texting. Nope, not even close. I actually found myself getting more and more involved in everything remotely related to the wedding, just to be able to spend some more time with her. She had made it clear that she was there as the photographer in the first place, and she wanted to maintain her professional reputation. This translated into no flirting while she was _on the job_, no touching, and definitely no kissing. It sucked, but I understood. If she had been working at Cook County, I would have set the same ground rules. Or so I told myself. At least texting wasn't off limits, and I made good use of my unlimited plan.

_What are your plans today? – E_

_Helping Alice set up for the rehearsal dinner. – B_

_Do you need a hand with anything? –E_

_Wouldn't want to keep you from your duties as best man. – B_

_All taken care of. Made my famous hangover cure and supplied him with my secret stash of painkillers. Besides, he's still out cold. – E_

_Famous hangover cure? Now I'm curious… – B_

_Nope. Not telling. Family secret. How are you feeling, by the way? – E_

_I'm good. Coffee-IV is hooked up. – B_

_Good to hear. Now, can I come over? – E_

_If you're that bored, I'm sure we can find you something to do. – B_

That conjured up images of what I'd like to do with her. I willed my lustful thoughts into submission and typed out a response.

_As long as there are supply closets, I'm in ;) – E_

**o.O.o**

Half an hour later, I almost regretted offering my assistance. Alice had me lugging tables back and forth across the room, and I was sweating buckets.

'What did they put in those centerpieces? Rocks?' I complained.

Bella laughed, 'That hangover finally catching up on you?'

I grumbled noncommittally. I hadn't been _that_ drunk the night before.

'Oh come on, I'm just teasing you. You can take a break if you want. I'm sure Alice won't mind.'

I cocked an eyebrow at her – the girl was a control freak, to put it mildly.

'Alright, maybe she'll mind, but it's not like you're an employee or anything.'

'Okay, I'm going on a break, then. Do you want to join me?' I asked, looking at her hopefully.

'I really wish I could, but I've got to stay here. Unlike some people, I actually work here,' she winked, but I thought I saw genuine regret in her eyes.

**o.O.o**

After a brief phone call to check up on Emmett and James – who had barely woken up – and a stop at the coffee place we had been to before to grab a bite to eat, I made my way back to the hotel.

'Looking for Bella?' Alice asked from behind me, startling me.

'Uhm… yeah,' I admitted. 'I brought back coffee,' I continued, holding up the two cups in evidence and handing her one.

'Thanks, Edward. She's getting her camera bag out of our room. Look,' she said, looking at me sternly. 'I'm glad that you like her and you guys are having fun. But we are here in a professional capacity, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract her while she's working.'

'Don't worry about it, Alice, I wouldn't dream of interfering. I just enjoy spending time with her.'

She smiled, 'Alright, that's all I needed to hear. Now go!'

She practically shooed me away and I was happy to oblige.

I arrived at the suite just as Bella was walking out the door, and I didn't waste time in pushing her back inside and up against it once I had spun her around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer came up with _Twilight_, Summit turned it into a franchise, and I'm just doing my own little thing with it, which missrebecca gives good feedback on.**

**A/N Caitie126 pointed out a slight error to me. I set this story in Aspen, Colorado (which is in the Rocky Mountains), but in chapters 1 and 2 I mention the wedding taking place in Vermont. Obviously, those are two different places. I have gone back and corrected it. Thanks, Caitie, for alerting me to my mistake.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bella**

I barely had time to register that it was Edward pushing me back into my room before his mouth descended onto mine, muffling my startled gasp, as his body pinned me against the door. Any shock I had felt at his sudden appearance vanished when I felt the hard planes of his chest against mine, his hands gripping me both firmly and tenderly, and his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. My camera bag dropped to the ground with a thud as I wound my arms around him; one hand stroking his scruffy cheek, the other fisting in his shirt. While he had me trapped, he snaked his right arm around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer, leaving no room between our bodies save for layers of clothing. Giving in to the moment, I worked my hands underneath his shirt, my fingers seeking contact with his skin. When his mirrored my own, I jumped at his cold touch.

'Sorry,' he murmured against my lips. 'I was just outside.'

Keeping his body pressed close against mine, I pushed us away from the door, and we stumbled across the room until we hit a couch and collapsed onto it. Edward grunted softly when I landed on top of him, but kept holding me close as he continued his exploration of my skin. His touch felt electric. One of his hands moved down my back, trailing along my leg until it reached my knee, hitching it up. I hooked that leg around his, using the leverage to pull myself closer to him, feeling the effect I was having on him. He stroked my leg up and down from my knee to my butt, squeezing gently. With his other hand, he pushed my shirt up, leaving goose bumps along the skin of my stomach and ribcage. I couldn't believe this was truly happening, but I didn't want him to stop. When he reached the underwire of my bra, he paused, before gently tracing the outline, then grazing his fingertips over the cup. I moaned softly into his mouth and shoved my hands further up his shirt, discovering a light smattering of chest hair and pebbled nipples.

'Damn, Bella,' he groaned, moving his hips against mine. 'I want you.'

My heart sped up at his words and I clenched my thighs, effectively moving back against him, which seemed to be all the answer he needed. He pulled away, removing my shirt swiftly, before discarding his own. Our hands simultaneously reached for each other's pants and made quick work of the buttons.

_I'll tell you something, I am a wolf but I like to wear sheep's clothing, I am a bonfire, I am a vampire, I'm waiting for my moment_, suddenly resounded through the room, making us both stop in our tracks.

'What's that?' Edward asked with his head buried in the crook of my neck.

'Uhm…' I panted. 'That would be Alice.'

He groaned. 'Do you have to answer?'

Stroking my fingers through his hair, I answered, regretfully, 'Afraid so. Technically, I'm working, and you're keeping me from it.'

He sighed, but sat up, pulling me with him and reaching for our shirts as I shot Alice a quick text, telling her I'd be right down.

'What song is that, anyway?'

'It's _Temptation Waits_ by _Garbage_. It's from the _Buffy _soundtrack,' I answered. Then, because he didn't seem to understand, I added, 'We have this thing for vampire movies and TV series.'

'Okay…'

'Complete opposite from all the wedding stuff, you know? Now, let's get going, I don't want to stress out Alice more than she already is.'

When we arrived back at the dining room, Alice raised an eyebrow at our disheveled appearances. She then quickly dismissed Edward, stating she just needed me to check the light settings and basic set up of the room. He kissed my cheek and made his exit. Minutes later, my phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_Come home with me tonight. – E_

**o.O.o**

During the rehearsal dinner, Edward didn't make it any easier for me to focus on my job. The worst thing was that he probably wasn't even trying to distract me. He just showed up in his blue-grey suit with a black wool knee-length coat that made my mouth water. When he took it off, it revealed a sapphire blue shirt, the top two buttons undone, allowing his chest hair to peek out. The sight of it reminded me of running my hands through it mere hours earlier. His hair was its usual messy self, but now I knew what it felt like in my hands and the sounds he made when I would gently tug on the strands. When his eyes met mine and he smirked that crooked smile of his, I blushed and quickly looked away.

_Focus, Bella!_

I aimed my camera at the other guests and took some snapshots I thought would look nice in the wedding album: both sets of parents smiling proudly; Victoria feeding James a bite of her salmon puff pastry; Rosalie and Emmett sharing a quick kiss; one of the grandmothers discretely wiping away a tear; Edward cradling his glass of Rémi Martin cognac; his lips curling around the edge as he took a sip; his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed; his tongue licking a stray drop off his bottom lip; then, his cocked eyebrow as he caught me. Blinking, I turned away, continuing to snap pictures of the rest of the bridal party: Victoria and Rosalie giggling; James gazing adoringly at his bride-to-be; Edward's intense green eyes, focused on me.

I couldn't wait for dinner to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own, and missrebecca still rocks. Have y'all checked out her Bella/Jasper/Volturi fic _Origins_? You should!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Edward**

Tonight I would have Bella all to myself, without the risk of being interrupted by friends or work. I just had to sit through this dinner first and give the customary speech as best man. Luckily, I had that one already written before I had left Chicago, and had thought to bring notecards. They were much needed, as my mind seemed only able to focus on Bella, especially since that amazing make out session earlier in her suite. I shifted in my seat at the memory, my erection straining against the fabric of my pants. Why had I thought it a good idea to go commando in my suit? With all the pent-up sexual tension, combined with how gorgeous Bella looked in her red satin dress and black stilettos, I could have used the confinement of underwear. Well, it was of no use now. I just had to try and calm down somewhat until dinner was over. Then, I would make a hasty exit with Bella under my arm. I couldn't wait to take her to my cabin, show her the hot tub, crack open some wine, and continue what we had started this afternoon.

**o.O.o**

Finally, the rehearsal dinner ended and I bid James and Victoria good night. Bella had texted me earlier, saying she didn't want to cause a scene by leaving together, so I was to wait for her outside.

She didn't keep me waiting for long.

I had already given my ticket to the valet when she turned up, and I quickly helped her into my car. During the short drive, her hand rested in mine on the center console, though she didn't look at me, focusing on the houses passing by instead.

When we arrived at the cabin, I took her coat as she looked around the living room. Wrapping my arms around her from behind, I placed a kiss just below her ear.

'Do you want anything to drink?' I asked.

She didn't answer me. Instead, she turned around in my arms, cupped my face in her hands, and kissed me. Her hands trailed down until she reached the lapels of my jacket. She pulled back and locked eyes with me, desire burning in beautiful chocolate irises.

'Where's your room, Edward?'

Faster than I thought humanly possible, I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my room. As I set her to her feet, she pushed my jacket off my shoulders and started unbuttoning my shirt. Her fingernails scraped my chest, causing a shiver to run down my spine as a groan escaped from my throat. My lips found hers again, while my hands eased down the zipper of her dress. I pushed the straps off her shoulders, and the garment pooled at her feet. She was left standing there in those enticing heels and – oh hell – lingerie: black thigh-high stockings with a garter belt; black lace panties – her cute butt peeking out from the bottom; and a matching bra that served to emphasize her perky breasts. She was a heavenly vision.

Recapturing her mouth in another searing kiss, I unhooked the clasps of her bra and pulled the straps down, freeing her soft and supple flesh. Her breasts fit in my palm perfectly, and I massaged them gently as my thumbs brushed over her pink nipples, to which she gasped. I smiled against her lips, then reached down and picked her up to carry her over to my bed. While I carefully lowered her onto the black satin sheets, she busied herself with undoing my pants and pushing them down my hips. The moment her fingers made contact with the sensitive skin of my cock, I hissed in pleasure and had to concentrate on not blowing my load right there and then. All day, I had been so worked up… it wouldn't take much if I didn't take some control.

'Easy, baby,' I whispered in her ear.

She shivered as I kissed down her neck to her chest and back up to her lips.

'Edward,' she breathed. 'Don't tease.'

'Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, beautiful,' I said, my voice rough with desire. 'I've been waiting all day to do this.'

I took my time removing the rest of her garments, my lips following the trails my fingers made down her body, learning every curve and crevice, every gasp and moan. She was glorious in her ecstasy and it only made me want her more.

'Want you. Now,' she practically growled.

I didn't hesitate in crawling up her body as she wrapped her legs around me, urging me closer. She gripped me firmly and stroked me a few times while our tongues mingled together. Flexing my hips, I rubbed myself against her slick heat, resisting the urge to thrust forward.

'Edward,' she implored. 'Don't torture me like this. I want you…'

'Relax, baby, I'll get there,' I chuckled breathlessly.

Rolling us over, I reached into the bedside table for a condom, and quickly rolled it down my length. I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed forward slightly, teasing her with my tip. I could feel her heat, and her muscles already contracting around me.

'Damn, Bella…' I grunted.

'More. Please, Edward, give me more.'

I was more than happy to comply, and pushed forward until I was fully sheathed within her. With our hips flush together, I had to fight to collapse onto her and set up a punishing pace. I wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Pulling out slowly, I thrust back in, swiveling my hips in order to give her as much friction as possible. The action elicited moans from the both of us.

I sat up, putting my weight on my knees, and pulled Bella's legs up, resting her ankles on my shoulders. I would be able to thrust hard and fast this way, without running the risk of hitting her too deep. She looked at me with hooded eyes and bit her lip as her hands moved down her body; one cupping her breast and manipulating her nipple while the other started rubbing her clit. The sight of her touching herself was almost too much and I found myself thrusting with increasing power.

Then, just when I felt her muscles start to squeeze me in the onset of her orgasm, my knee slipped on the slick sheets and I crashed to the floor next to my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: you know the drill - I don't own _Twilight_. However, I did wrote this, and missrebecca checked it for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Bella**

'Edward?'

In my lust-induced haze, my brain was a little slow to catch up. One moment, I was quickly being fucked into oblivion. Seriously, after the teasing texts and the making out earlier, I was so tightly wound, everything he did felt amazing. Add to that his skillful touch, and I was a happy girl. But the next moment, I heard a thud, followed by a string of expletives, and I couldn't see or feel him anymore.

Had he actually fallen from the bed? How on earth did he manage that?

'Edward? Are you okay?'

He answered with a frustrated groan.

'Yeah. Just… give me a minute.'

I scrambled to my knees and flicked on the bedside lamp, finding Edward on the floor, tangled in one of the sheets, his face the color of a ripe tomato. The sight was so comical I couldn't help but laugh.

'Are you seriously _laughing_ at me?' he accused, trying to free his legs.

'I'm sorry,' I giggled. 'I can't help it.'

'Oh, so you think it's funny that I fell out of bed?'

He had managed to get to his feet again and reached for me with a mischievous look in his eyes. Before I had the chance to back away, he pulled me to the edge of the bed and I had to cling to him to prevent myself from falling off. Being pressed close to him once more, and both of us still naked, alerted me to the fact that he was still very hard, and now wedged between our bodies. My startled squeal turned into a soft moan, because without consciously deciding to do so, my hips ground into him as my legs tightened around him.

'Bella,' he gulped. 'Wait.'

I worked to still my hips, and buried my head in his neck, sucking on the skin below his ear. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

'Can we, uhm… move this somewhere else? I don't want to risk falling again.'

'Okay… What did you have in mind?'

He didn't answer, instead he unwrapped my legs from around his waist and handed me his shirt to wear, before pulling out a pair of boxers from his dresser. He then took my hand and led me out of the room and into the hallway. He opened a door and flicked a few switches, revealing a large room, tiled with white marble. The central focus of the room was a large, sophisticated bathtub, positioned in front of an arched window overlooking the mountains. Edward kissed my knuckles, then released my hand and walked over to the tub, starting to fill it up. I was left standing just inside the door in my temporary stupor. When he had made sure the water was of the right temperature, he turned back to me and took my hands, guiding me to the side of the tub, where about two dozen candles were lined up, and handed me a lighter.

'Why don't you light the candles, while I go get some towels?'

He returned a few minutes later with not just a set of fluffy white towels, but also a bottle of wine in a cooler and two champagne flutes. The candles were lit, emitting a mix of jasmine, lavender and sandalwood scents. I took a moment to appreciate the way the subdued light played on his mostly naked form as he opened the bottle and filled both glasses. He was all strong lines and lean muscles, and simply remembering how they felt under my touch had me clenching my thighs again. Edward smirked when he caught me ogling him, and wordlessly handed me a glass.

'I thought we could maybe relax in here for a while,' he explained, moving to push several buttons to start the jets in the tub.

'Oh, Edward,' I smiled seductively while placing my glass on the edge of the tub. 'I don't think _relax_ is the right word.'

With that, I unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall open. His eyes followed the path of my hands and he swallowed thickly. Stepping into the hot tub, I reached out my hand to him. He quickly discarded his boxers, that lovely cock springing free again, and joined me in the warm, undulating water. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply before peeling the shirt off me and flinging it over the side of the tub. I ghosted my hands over his warm skin, tracing the muscles of his stomach, which flexed at my touch, all the while placing small kisses all over his chest. My lips traveled up to his neck as my fingers found his cock, eagerly wrapping them around him. I stroked him for a few minutes while I whispered dirty things in his ear, reveling in the way his breathing became labored and how he grew almost impossibly harder in my hand. Next, I sunk to my knees and took him in my mouth. His knees buckled slightly, but he remained standing, eager to keep my mouth on him. I moaned around him at the feeling of the jets hitting my body in interesting places. His head fell back, his eyes shut tightly, and his jaw dropped in a drawn-out moan.

'Shit, Bella…'

I started working him in earnest, taking pride in the way he responded to my efforts, every lick, swivel and suck, while cupping his balls and massaging them gently. One of his hands had found its way into my hair as the other lovingly stroked my cheek. He looked into my eyes with a look of awe on his face. Then, all of a sudden, he stilled my movements, pulled out of my mouth and sat down on the bench, pulling me into his lap.

'I want to be inside you when I come,' he spoke in a low, gravelly voice, causing a shiver to run down my spine at the sensual promise.

Our hips moved against each other, but before he could slip inside, he grabbed a condom and a bottle from the edge of the tub. Lifting his hips out of the water, he rolled down the condom and then took my hand, squirting a generous amount of lube into it and rubbing it onto his length.

'Because of the water,' he explained.

He gently rinsed off my hand before pulling me back to him. Carefully, I lowered myself onto him. We started moving together, the only sounds the movements of the water and our panting breaths. It wasn't long until his thrusts became more powerful and he pulled my hips into his with increasing force. I held onto him for dear life as his face was nestled in the crook of my neck and he grunted through his release while I shuddered in his arms.

**o.O.o**

The next morning, I woke up with a pleasant soreness throughout my body and the warm weight of Edward holding me to him. I hummed in contentment and snuggled even closer, his arms around me tightening in response.

'Morning,' he mumbled sleepily, placing a lingering kiss on my shoulder.

I rolled over in his embrace and kissed him softly on the lips. That turned into heated kisses, groping hands, and grinding hips. What was this man doing to me? Just when I was about to suggest we retrieve another condom, the alarm on my phone went off.

'Fuck,' I cursed.

'Hmm, that was my intention,' Edward quipped, and continued to lave kisses on my body.

I made a feeble attempt at pushing him away, not wanting to get up, but in reality having no choice.

'Today is the wedding, remember? We both have to be there in time and I have to go to my room first to get ready,' I reasoned.

Defeated, he rested his forehead against mine.

'You're right. Why don't you fix yourself a cup of coffee while I take a quick shower and get dressed, then I'll take you to the hotel?' he suggested as he pulled me from the warm comfort of his bed.

After a kiss that left me swooning he disappeared into his bathroom. Having no other options, I dressed in my clothes from the night before, and then made my way downstairs to his kitchen. His coffeemaker was pretty self-explanatory, so within minutes I was enjoying a much needed first caffeine hit. I expected to need many more to last me through the day that lay ahead.

Halfway through my second cup, I heard Edward walk down the stairs. Not wanting to delay any further, I poured the rest of my coffee down the drain and walked out into the hallway.

The sight I was met with stopped me in my tracks.

There was that damn wool coat again. My lady bits were seriously tingling. No man should be allowed to look this sinful in so many layers of clothing.

This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight. I wrote this, implementing some of her characters. Missrebecca checked, as usual.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Edward**

_**About 2 months later**_

Glancing at my phone to check it was still on silent, I noticed I had a new text message. It was probably from Bella, and I itched to read it, but I was already running late for an important meeting as it was. I would just have to be patient. As I pocketed my phone, it vibrated with another incoming text message, and I smiled. I secretly loved how impatient she was in her texting. The day after the wedding, I had reluctantly extricated myself from Bella's arms and the comfort of her bed, because I was due back at work in Chicago the following day. By the time I had gotten off of the plane back home, I already had five messages waiting for me.

We intended to stay in touch and do the long distance thing, so we tried to talk as often as possible while looking for the opportunity to meet up again. However, once we had gotten home, our lives had crashed upon us both, keeping us insanely occupied, forcing us to stick to text and e-mail, with the occasional Skype date. The way my schedule looked right now, I wouldn't be able to fly out to Seattle until mid-summer, and frankly, I didn't want to wait that long. I just hoped Bella would be able to fly out here sooner than that.

As soon as I got out of my meeting, I opened up my messages, skipping over the one from my mother. I knew it was probably another dinner invitation that I would have to check my schedule for, anyway. Instead, I scrolled straight to the first new message from Bella.

_Hey sexy, how is your day going? – B_

_Shit! I'm sorry! I forgot you had that meeting today! I didn't interrupt, did I? – B_

_Anyway, just wanted to let you know I won't be able to Skype for the next few days. Visiting my parents and they only have dial-up :S But I sent you an e-mail. Please wait till you're home to read it. - B_

I smiled again at her rambling and thoughtfulness and typed out a quick reply.

_Hi beautiful. Don't worry, had my phone on silent. Meeting was just shop talk and regulations; pretty boring. Curious about your e-mail. Have fun at your parents! I miss you. – E_

By the time I reached my car, I got a response.

_Passing through Port A right now. Might be out of range at times, jsyk. – B_

_No worries. Drive safe. – E_

_Oh and I miss you too! - B_

**o.O.o**

I hurried home and heated up some of my mother's lasagna while I powered up my laptop. I fixed a plate and took a seat at my desk, eager to read Bella's words. Experience had taught me that she wrote the way she thought, and I loved those glimpses into her mind almost as much as I loved seeing and hearing her on Skype.

_Dear Edward,_

_Before you continue reading this e-mail, I advise you to sit down and make sure you have a strong drink at hand. You're going to need it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You're still in the same spot, right?_

I chuckled to myself. She knew me so well; it was hard to believe we had only spent one week together, and were limited to long distance means of dating. I got up and poured myself a Bacardi 151 on ice. What could be so important that I'd need it?

_Now that you're settled, let me start at the beginning._

_Meeting you in Aspen was… wonderful. I never expected to meet someone I would connect with while on a job. You must know by now that I was incredibly flustered by my attraction to you, and when you appeared to feel the same, I was elated. I'm also glad you understood I was working, and were willing to accommodate that._

_I need to stress, though, that I'm not one to jump into something like this. I don't do 'casual', I'm generally responsible. So when I went with you to your cabin after the rehearsal dinner, it was a big deal for me. Yes, there was an insane amount of lust involved, but I wouldn't have followed through on that if I didn't think it could become something more._

How she could have doubted my feelings for her and my intentions was beyond me. I was crazy about this girl, had been from the moment I had laid eyes on her.

_I'm so happy you seem to agree with me, and I really do want to make this thing between us work. In time, we'll need to discuss the practicalities of our situation, but allow me to reminisce for a little bit. (It's relevant to why I'm writing you this e-mail, I promise.)_

_That night, you made me feel special, coveted, and desirable. I hadn't felt that way in a long time. But the way you looked at me, and how your hands ghosted across my skin… I felt nothing but want and passion._

I briefly closed my eyes, her words bringing my own memories back to the surface. I remembered her, alright. Her soft, creamy skin, her luscious lips, her dark eyes gazing up into mine… I groaned and adjusted myself before continuing to read.

_As I'm writing this, I'm looking at some pictures from the wedding. I'm hoping to send you some of the official ones soon, as I've met with James and Victoria, and they've proofed their selection. I hope you received the few I sent you._

I looked at the picture of the two of us on the mountain. It sat in a frame on my desk. Another one, taken at the wedding, graced the desk in my office at the hospital.

_Do you remember how we danced to _Built to Last_ by Mêlée? I can still hear the music and the lyrics, and the way they seemed to speak to us. Was it the same for you?_

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. Everything she said, I felt that too. When we had been dancing that night, I hadn't wanted it to end. She had felt so _right_ there in my arms, and I had wanted her to stay there.

_I remember those two freckles on your upper left arm. The way your muscles would flex and how I would bite down, licking those freckles. The way you bit your lip when I did something you particularly enjoyed. Kissing your shoulder before tasting you again, and making love once more._

_I remember it all, Edward, and I long for it. I long for you._

_Now even more than before._

My eyes welled up at her admission and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to get on a plane and see her. I craved her presence as much as she seemed to crave mine.

_You see, last week, Alice and I met up with Victoria and James, to go over the wedding pictures. They were very happy with the results and I think I'll be able to make a beautiful wedding album for them._

_Victoria served us some delicious pastries with our tea, and normally, I can't get enough of that. I have quite the sweet tooth. However, this time, they tasted off, and I had to excuse myself and step outside for some fresh air to settle my stomach._

I frowned. I didn't want her to be sick.

_To be honest, I haven't been feeling well for a while. I figured it must be stress from being so busy, and my allergies acting up. It is spring, after all. Alice and Victoria were worried, though, and when we got home, Alice forced me to do some backtracking._

_Long story short, and the reason I've been trying to call you these past few days: I'm pregnant and it's yours._

As soon as I read those five little words, I was on the phone.

'Hello, yes? I need to be on your next available flight to Seattle.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: You know the drill - I'm just playing around with SM's characters.**

**A/N Once the authors of the Easter Bunny Fic Swap were revealed, I got a message from shpwhitney, my recipient, stating that she loved what I wrote for her, and was anxiously awaiting more. Well, here it is! Thnx to missrebecca for looking this over for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Bella**

Tiredly, I trudged up the stairs to my apartment. My quick visit to my parents had been exhausting. They hadn't taken the news very well, and had subjected me to an intense line of questioning. After a while, I had been so fed up with that, I had just picked up and driven back home. With being more tired than usual lately, and not hearing from Edward yet since I'd dropped that bombshell on him the night before, I was mentally drained. All I wanted was to take a nice, long bath and relax with a glass of wine before bed. Well, obviously I couldn't have the wine, but that bath was already calling my name. Maybe some hot tea would also help to calm my mind.

Digging through my bag for my keys, I rounded the corner and was stopped short. There, sitting with his back against my front door, was Edward.

What was he doing here?

How did he get here?

Had he read my e-mail?

At my shocked gasp and the sound of my bag falling to the floor, he looked up and scrambled to his feet.

'Bella,' he breathed before rushing over to me, rambling an explanation on the way. 'I know you said you were visiting your parents, but when I landed I called James, who gave me Alice's number, for the address and she said you were already on your way back so I came here instead and…'

He didn't finish his sentence when he reached me. Instead, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me tentatively. On instinct my hands found his body; one hand snaking around his back, holding him close, while the other fisted in his hair.

_He was here._

After an immeasurable moment, he pulled back and hesitantly moved his hand to my still-flat stomach, both our eyes following the motion. He looked up at me again, unshed tears shining in his eyes; I felt my own burning as I smiled at him softly. At that, he fell to his knees and started raining kisses on my stomach. I stroked his face as he sat there before me, but after a while I realized we were still in the hallway outside my apartment.

'Let's go inside,' I said, pulling him to his feet.

I closed the door behind us and dropped my keys onto the hallway table, watching Edward take in my modest apartment. When his eyes landed on me again, there was a hunger and need in them that was so overwhelming, I was frozen to the spot. In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of me again. He crashed his lips to mine while engulfing me in his embrace, almost crushing me between his body and the front door. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting, needing to be as close to him as possible. He pulled back from the front door and moved through my apartment, following the directions I was almost panting into his mouth. We stumbled through my bedroom door and he gently lowered me to my feet, closing the door behind us and flicking on the light. The next few minutes, zippers were being lowered, buttons came undone, and clothes were strewn across the floor. It appeared he needed me as much as I needed him in that moment.

_It had been so long…_

Once we were both left in nothing but our underwear, I pulled Edward down onto my bed with me. His hands, lips, and eyes moved over every inch of exposed skin, leaving me feeling all warm and tingly. But, as much as I loved the way he worshipped me, I ached to be connected with him again, so I used my feet to push his boxer briefs down.

'Need you. Now,' I said as I pulled his mouth back to mine.

He moaned and hurriedly removed my underwear before locking eyes with me and slowly, deliciously slowly pushing inside me. My mouth dropped and my breath escaped me at the contact. We were both completely still for a moment, not even breathing.

He leaned in to kiss me, but stopped just as his lips brushed against mine, whispering, 'I'm so in love with you, Bella.'

Then he started moving, slowly, tenderly, lovingly. I could feel him pour everything he felt into the act, and I couldn't stop tears from falling. When he noticed, he pulled back, asking what was wrong.

'I love you too, Edward,' I confessed.

He kissed me again and continued to make love to me.

Afterwards, we lay close together under the covers, as much of our bodies touching as possible. I played with the hair on his chest while he drew lazy designs on my shoulder.

'How long are you here for?' I asked.

'I don't know yet. I called in on my way to the airport, saying I had to take a leave of absence because of a family emergency. I figured, once I got here, we could play it by ear.'

Something in his voice told me he was in this with me. It warmed my heart hearing him refer to me as his family. I guess that's what we were now.

'Bella, I…' he started, but I interrupted him.

'Shh, let's talk tomorrow. Tonight, I just want this,' I said as I snuggled in closer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: _Twilight_ and its affiliates aren't mine. I just wrote a cute little story with some of its characters. Missrebecca looked it over for me.**

**A/N This is the last full chapter of this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. The epilogue will be posted on Tuesday. I'd love to hear what you think of this.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Edward**

Softly running my fingers through her hair and down her arm, I whispered in her ear, 'Bella, wake up, beautiful.'

She sighed and scooted back closer to me, her butt rubbing against my morning erection, making it difficult for me to focus on what we needed to do.

The night before had been amazing. When I had first laid eyes on her outside her apartment, I was overcome with emotion. Seeing her in the flesh again, being able to touch her, to touch the life growing inside of her… I was awestruck.

Then, once we had gone into the privacy of her apartment, lust and physical need for each other had overruled every logical thought, and within moments we had moved to her bedroom.

I must admit, I had surprised myself when I had confessed my love to her right then and there, but looking back, I wouldn't change a thing. I was just glad she felt the same. That would make it much easier to discuss our situation and what we would need to do.

'Bella?' I tried again, kissing her shoulder.

She rolled over and nuzzled her face against my chest before looking up at me, still half asleep it seemed.

'Edward?' she mumbled. 'You're really here,' she continued happily.

'I'm really here,' I confirmed, and kissed her.

**o.O.o**

An hour – and one steamy shower – later, I watched as Bella made us some tea in her tiny kitchen. With the amount of money involved in the wedding business, I must admit I had half expected her home to be more lavish. In reality, its modest size suited her, and she had decorated it in a fun and colorful style, which I easily recognized from her laidback clothes and character. The place oozed comfort and ease, but with an artistic touch.

Bella had offered to brew a pot of coffee, but I knew she wasn't supposed to drink the stuff, so I told her tea would be fine. I knew how much she loved her coffee, so drinking it in front of her seemed cruel, especially considering the possibly difficult conversation that lay ahead.

When two mugs were filled with the steaming, fragrant liquid, we moved to her living room and sat on the couch. For some reason, she sat down on the opposite end from me, but I laid my arm on the back of the couch and raised an eyebrow, and she immediately scooted into my side, smiling apologetically.

'Sorry, I just… wasn't sure…'

'That's crazy. Bella, I'm here. I got on a plane the minute I read your e-mail. Really, I think I was just looking for a reason to take time off work to be with you. I _want_ this. I want _us_. Don't you realize that by now?'

'I guess so. It's just, I don't know. So much is happening right now…'

'I get that. But I'm _in_ this. However you want to do it. We just have to figure out the practicalities. Like, where are we going to live and such. Oh, and have you seen a doctor yet?'

'Yes, but only to confirm it. My first check-up is this week, and I'll get an ultrasound then, too.'

The thought of being there with her during all of her appointments caused a warm feeling to spread in my chest. I already loved the little nudger inside her, and I loved Bella even more because of it.

'Good,' I stated. 'Then I'll go with you. I want to see our little miracle.'

She smiled up at me almost shyly, and I couldn't resist kissing her adorable smile.

'I can call work tomorrow and give my notice, then look into transferring,' I started.

Suddenly, she sat up straight, a shocked expression on her face.

'No!' she exclaimed.

'You don't want me to move here?' I asked, confused and, honestly, slightly hurt.

'That's not it,' she rushed to assure me. 'But I'll have to move anyway. This place is way too small…'

'What do you suggest then?'

'Well, I've been discussing some options with Alice, and it wouldn't really be a problem for me to start a Chicago division of our business. One of us could always fly in for the bigger projects.'

'You want to move to Chicago?' I asked, a wide grin starting to form on my face.

'Yes. If you'll have me.'

'Are you kidding me?' I practically shouted. 'I'd love to! When would you be moving?'

'My lease is up in two weeks, so…'

'Then I'll take three weeks off work so I can help you move.'

She smiled again as tears formed in her eyes.

'Won't you miss your parents? Alice?' I questioned.

'They can visit. And with the way my parents reacted yesterday, I think some distance might be a good thing.'

'If you think so. Still, I'd like to meet them before I take you away to live in sin across the country,' I winked.

'What, you're not going to make an honest woman out of me?' she grinned.

'Eventually,' I promised.

That was definitely something I could see in our future.

'But first, there's something else I need to do,' I said, and reached for my phone as I kissed her forehead.

After scrolling to my other cousin's number, I hit _send_. He answered after the fourth ring.

'Yo, what's up?'

'Jazz, I need a favor.'

'Shoot.'

'Could you go to my place, check my mail and water my plants? I'll be gone for about three weeks.'

'Sure.'

'And while you're there, could you free some space in my closet? About half should be alright.'

'Sure thing, man. Are you reorganizing?'

'Something like that,' I said, unable to keep the smile out of my voice.

'Where are you, by the way?'

'Seattle.'

'Aha,' he mused knowingly.

'And I also need you to clear out the spare bedroom. Could you call my mom and ask her to help you set up a nursery?'


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: _Twilight_ and its affiliates belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit/Lionsgate. I just play with the characters a bit.**

**A/N Thanks to the lovely Sandy Quill for looking this over for me during our WC, in which she also offered some valuable input. As usual, missrebecca rocks!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**A clipping from the **_**Chicago Daily Herald**_

Our editors at _Life & Entertainment,_ are honored to be able to make the exclusive announcement of the arrival of the newest member of the esteemed Cullen family.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, chief cardiologist at Cook County Hospital, and his elegant wife Esme, patron and hostess of many charitable events, were spotted rushing to the maternity ward of said hospital earlier this week.

This morning, they confirmed the happy news in a telephone call.

Last Wednesday, January 4th, their son, Dr. Edward Cullen, pathologist at Cook County Hospital, and his fiancée, Miss Isabella Swan of esteemed wedding planning service Alice Brandon Bridal, welcomed a daughter.

The bouncing baby girl has been given the name Jaimy Anne, after her godparents, at whose wedding her parents met. Mother and child are doing well. However, the family requests their privacy be respected in this joyful time.

On behalf of our entire staff, we wish the proud parents, family, and friends, all the best.


End file.
